wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiya Gekko
Toshiya Gekko (月光俊哉, Gekkō Toshiya) is a Member of his Ancestral Tribe called the Gekko Clan and the Special Member of the Gunpla Academy. He is one of the Gekko Triplets that entered the Gunpla Academy. Appearance Toshiya has Blue Hair and Eyes and wears a White Shirt with yellow Lines and brown short pants and white long socks and black shoes with no laces. Personality Toshiya is a Calm individual who is nice to Wilfrid Kijima and Shia Kijima and was usually berating his opponents in battle. According to Nobuya Gekko, he never talks to someone and was to shy. Toshiya enjoys the thrill of a challenge, therefore he prefers to fight strong adversaries. According to Kazuya Gekko and Junya Gekko, Toshiya took the school's philosophy to heart. Skills and Abilities *Toshiya appears to understand Gunpla and their feelings despite them being inanimate, allowing him to easily repair them and tweak them to their maximum capabilities. Like Shia, Minato Sakai and Yuuma Kousaka, He is also appears to be a superior Gunpla builder. When Gunpla battling, Toshiya is known to activate Paul Gekko's Sharingan. *Toshiya has the Ability to produce dreams from it's brain and deep within his heart. Like the Other Members of the Gekko Clan, and Junya Gekko, Toshiya utilizes the Jigen Haoh School kenpo. Background 'Early Life' Toshiya was is one of the heirs to the throne of Shinobi. His Mother is the Descendant of Paul Gekko the King of Shinobi. The Oracle of Genesis informed his Mother that she was forced to leave her children in a basket and gave them to three separate families. Toshiya lived with two Mobians who ended up getting roboticized by Dr. Eggman with his Eggman Fleet, forcing Toshiya to live with his Uncle, Yoshiya. When Junya Gekko meets Toshiya Gekko, he became good friends. He taught him Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō during his training. 'Meeting M Uchiha' During his infrequent downtime, Toshiya met a boy his own age named M. The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers, with Toshiya typically winning their contests. Though a gifted shinobi, Toshiya did not approve of this practice of sending children to fight and die, believing it would only increase the bitterness between the Gekko and Uchiha, thus causing more deaths. He remembers Nobuya and Kazuya, his brothers find each other. Like M, Toshiya's guardian is roboticized, and discover more about the amusement park, Gunpla Park. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves would go to Gunpla Park when they discovered ten tickets being delivered by the Giant Stork. When the bus arrives, Utakata Junior and Obito Junior was his brother, Kazuya. When Toshiya and co. arrived at Gunpla Park, they had lots of fun. Toshiya and co. decided to stay at the Hotel prior to being part of the Gunpla Academy. When Toshiya was playing Shadow the Hedgehog game, He was known to have played through all Stages, including the Sky Troops. When he is playing Sonic Adventure with his Devil Exia, Dead End Saga brutally ambushed Toshiya. Luckily his brothers came to the rescue just as soon as ever, M and Izuna saw the arrival of the PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior and Meijin Kawaguchi. At some point Allan Adams saved the Sonic Adventure Game. Toshiya saw a man with glasses and was innocent to him, but the man's name is Allan who told him he can't let you stay in the Amusement Park. 'Meeting Satan' Before the Triplets can be taken to Gunpla Academy, Allan Adams saw Doctor Eggman's New Fleet of Battleships. M Uchiha gives Toshiya the two Chaos Emeralds to let his friendship continue to grow within Toshiya's heart whic Toshiya accepts that offer. Eggman steals the Chaos Emeralds that they had and from Obito Junior, and reveals Satan. Eggman's goal is to control Satan, and use its destructive powers to collect the Chaos Emeralds and continues to rule Eggmanland. Satan see Toshiya's sinful heart deep within him, Satan talks telepathically to Toshiya and greeting him. Tohsiya and co. are able to escape and so that Satan can distract Meijin Kawaguchi and the Gunpla Academy long enough. 'Part I' 'Meeting Son Hak' 'Paul Gekko's Arrival' After escaping with M's Family and his family, Toshiya meets Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko discovers Toshiya's Sharingan that contains secrets of his Family Generations. After the truth was revealed, Toshiya was shocked that his past was about his mother being killed after birth much to his brother's sadness. Toshiya shares a close friendship with Bianca. Hak questions Toshiya. Toshiya revealed thay Eggman had released Satan the Three Headed Dragon much to Hak's Anger. 'Meeting Princess Yona' After telling the whole story, Toshiya was greeted by Princess Yona. but Kazuya recomposed himself and provided them with a plan: Satan would need the spells and the Chaos Emeralds to reboot Eggman's army so they would just have to get the Crystals first. Nobuya dug out the Battleship, White Hammer for Toshiya and his friends and Family to use with the Help of Paul Gekko as "Sonic the Hedgehog", Princess Yona and Son Hak. They went to Shintotropolis and found a Purple and Cyan Chaos Emeralds. Toshiya and co. went to Eggman's base in the shape of the Sand Castle. They found out Eggman's Fleet was prepared to conquer the World. Paul Gekko and Toshiya decided to warn Kyoji Gekko about Eggman Fleet's launching sequence and Kyoji was aware of the deployment. When night arrives, they discover that the Fairy Tail's wizard Gray Fullbuster then argues with Pail Gekko about his motives, saying that Ur died to seal Deliora and that trying to destroy Ur's legacy. Paul Gekko defends Toshiya by saying that Gray killed Ur. Paul and Gray then battle. While battling, Toshiya revealed that Eggman released Satan from it's Prison. Gray tells him it's impossible, but Lyon reminds him that that was what they said to him, resulting in Urama's deat.h Overcome with grief, Gray loses the battle and falls into unconsciousness. At some point, Toshiya have built a Colossal Ship called, Fortress Aizen. 'Discovery in Space' 'Entering Galactic Interstellar Amusement Park' ='First Day' = In the Opening Day, Toshiya, Junya Gekko and their Family and Friends head for the park to see a full view of the Space Armada full of Soul Reapers and to see if Eggman is working on another plot at Sweet Mountain. At the Beginning of the Tour, they encountered Ichigo Kurosaki and became friends with his sisters. Prior to entering the Gunpla Academy, Toshiya was the first Gunpla Builder born to live in a Space Amusement Park. ='Second Day' = After the Tour, Toshiya and Junya visits multiple planets. They went to the Colossal Space Armada to see the Plavsky Particle Parade. In their view of Sugar Mountain, They went to the Sugar Cruiser only to find piscine orange ships of the Eggman Fleet preparing the invasion Planet Bleach. Junya and Toshiya calls Paul Gekko into action to stop Eggman from invading other Planets. As the Sugar Cruiser is making the exchange fire with Eggman's armada, Paul Gekko simply makes directly for Eggman's flagship to confront Satan and Dr. Eggman. Just as Paul Gekko is about to confront Satan on Eggman's Flagship, Eggman and Satan retreats with the Eggman Fleet thus hiding from the soul reapers and I Uchiha. ='Third Day' = When Nobuya and Kazuya enjoys eating Pizza at Sugar Mountain, Toshiya, Junya and Paul Gekko were surprised that I Uchiha came to see the Giant Space Amusement Park. I and Toshiya became good friends. Gunpla *Sonic the Gundam *Devil Exia *Super Devil Exia Family *Nobuya Gekko- Brother *Kazuya Gekko- Brother Gallery Toshiya in Gunpla Battle.png|Toshiya in Gunpla Battle Toshiya's Sharingan.png Toshiya's Super Victory Knuckle.png Category:Characters